Meadows of Heaven
by Emilie Nightingale
Summary: Serethiel is a young elf princess sets out to study magic as she ventures to a new world she falls for a mysterious Tom Riddle who holds a very dark secret read the rest to find out.


I felt the leaves crunch under my feet as I walked towards the clearing today I was leaving my one and place I felt safe I was going abroad to England to study witchcraft. I had read a lot about witchcraft and have been wanting to learn the art of it since then I had finally after many attempts to want to study new things from my father who was Elrond the leader of Rivendell I am the youngest of my family so it was natural my father was protective of me my sister Arwen married Aragon about a year ago they were expecting their first born child come mid-winter . I clutched my necklace which was given to me by my father before I departed as I climbed onto the boat I nodded my head with a warm smile to the captain who was to take me to England I glanced back to Rivendell for the last time it was gonna be a long time before I reach back home I opened my satchel and pulled out a parchment that was sent to me about a few weeks ago I read it again;

Dear Serethiel,

I would like to welcome you to study witchcraft at Hogwarts in this letter you will find a list of all your school supplies and your train ticket to the Hogwart's Express I hope your summer is well and hope to see you there .

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

I folded the letter back up and tucked it away safely I heard the captain saying we were reaching England in an hour so I took the time to make sure my stuff was back in my bag. As soon as we reached dock I grabbed my bag and pulled the hood over my head to keep my ears hidden as I walked down the muggle part of England once I found the Leaky cauldron I went inside I pulled my hood down and everyone looked at me mostly at my ears as I passed by some wizards and witches I heard them talk in hushed whispers giving me sideways glances as I passed their way. As I reached the end I open the door to the alley way and as I came to a brick wall I tapped it lightly with a wand I was given by my father's friend Gandalf and I watched in wonder as the walls parted revealing a cobbled stoned street filled with people chattering and walking about from shop to shop pointing at the things that caught their eyes. I pulled out the letter and took out the school supplies list and went to get myself fitted for robes first once that was done I head over to get my books at Borgin and Burkes as I turned a corner I felt myself bump into someone, I blushed deeply cursing myself for being so clumsy I then finally mustered up all the courage in me to face the person I bumped and I found myself staring into the most beautiful brown eyes I have seen.

"Are you ok ma'am?" he said with concern in his voice. I blinked a bit collecting all my thoughts together before finally speaking, "Y-yes I'm fine thank you." I said smiling a bit he then smiled back as he introduced himself.

"The names Remus Lupin most of my friends call me Moony." He said extending his hand out for a shake.

I smiled more taking his hand in mine he smiled back,"What's your name?" he said as he let go of my hand gently.

"My name is Serethiel Undómiel." I said with a small smile.

"It's a beautiful name you are the elf princess that is coming to Hogwarts, right." He said.

"Yes I am I was expecting Dumbledore to tell everyone that I come from Rivendell to learn witchcraft here after reading about it a lot in my father's Study I have been really fascinated with it." I said smiling more at the thought of being here.

He then led the way as we continued to talk and once I was down halfway down diagon alley I then spotted another boy with messy dark hair and brown eyes, another one with wavy black hair and almost black eyes, and another with mousy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who's the beautiful girl with you Moony?" said the black haired boy as he smirked.

"Guys this is Serethiel and Serethiel this is Sirius, James, and Peter." He said introducing me to his friends.

The one named Sirius came forward and smiled at me causing me to blush a bit, "So you're an Elf I read it a lot in books that are in my parent's study Its wicked awesome that we are having a elf at the castle I hope you have a good time in Hogwarts and it would be brilliant if you are sorted into Gryffindor like us four here." He said smiling pointing to himself and the other three as he said the last line.

"Does anyone want to get some ice cream before heading out" Said James as he grabbed his bags from the ground we all said yes and followed James down the street to the ice cream parlor chatting happily.

A/N: Sorry this one is rushed kinda sleepy so I wanted to get this one done before heading to bed next chapter will be better comments are appreciated enjoy :D


End file.
